


Dewey Duck and the Babysitting Scheme

by YukiDWinters



Series: DuckSchemes [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: 2 parts, Adventure, Dewey has a plan, Hijinks, M/M, McDuck Manor, There's a reason the kids need the arcade, schemes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiDWinters/pseuds/YukiDWinters
Summary: Dewey Duck and the pack do not need a babysitters at 12, but when Gyro and Fenton come over to watch them while the other adults head to a Gala, hijinks, craziness and romance will ensue.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gyro Gearloose
Series: DuckSchemes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752916
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	1. A Schemes a foot

“I am 12-years-old! I do not need a babysitter!” Dewey shouted as Donald, Della, Drake, Launchpad, and Scrooge were leaving the house.

Scrooge turned around to face him, “You do after the last time I left you three alone in the house! And with the other children here as well! I wouldn’t trust the lot of you not to get the mansion sucked into a mystical dimension!”

“That was once!” Dewey cried, causing Scrooge to raise an eye, “I mean- what? How dare you accuse me- I mean, us, of such a thing!” he let the last word slide out.

Scrooge sighed. The grown-up members of the Duck Family and associated members had all been invited to a Gala for Waddle and the only reason they were attending is because it would be rude for Scrooge not to and there was free food. The event was 21+ leaving the children at home (along with Lena and Violet), and Fenton and Gyro had specifically been banned from the event for the somewhat obvious reasons of GizmoDuck and being creators of rival technologies. Meaning they were going to have to watch the children. Well, to be more precise, Fenton would be watching the children and Gyro.

“You all can’t come and at least I can trust Fenton to try to keep everyone from dying or destroying my house, or,” he side eyed Gyro, “crashing the event in revenge and causing a scene.”

Gyro rolled his eyes from the corner of the room and glared at Fenton who was next to Huey and Webby. “Note to self,” he muttered quietly, “never state plans to infiltrate enemy territory with robots when others are in ear shot.”

Fenton gulped nervously, knowing he was the cause of whatever thoughts were going through Gyro’s head, “I won’t let you down, Mr. McDuck!”

“I trust you won’t, lad,” Scrooge placed a hand on his shoulder, then gave him a good, pat. He turned to the group, “Well, I think we’ve waited long enough to be considered fashionably late, otherwise, I think Donald might meet the ire of a certain punctilious party planner.” He gave Donald a shy grin, a Della elbowed him and he gave a blush.

“You’re going to have to introduce me to your girlfriend,” Della emphasized the word, as she pushed him out the door.

“She’s not my girlfriend! Like you and Penumbra-” the group heard him begin to turn the question back on her as he was shoved into the limo Launchpad was driving. Drake quickly gave Gosalyn a small kiss on the forehead and then a look.

“Do not break Fenton,” he said, grasping her shoulders.

“You told me not to make promises I couldn’t keep,” Gosalyn smirked.

Drake sighed and put a hand to her forehead, “I’m going to regret saying this, but you have welcome permission to mess with Gyro, as long as you don’t break Fenton. Gyro can at least put up with your caliber of hijinks.”

In the back, Fenton and Gyro shared a look. Fenton gave a sad look and mouthed something, that Gyro just nodded his head to.

Gosalyn smiled and jumped in her dad’s arms, “Deal! Love you! You and Pops have fun!”

He smiled and rustled her hair, “We will.”

He headed into the front seat to sit with Launchpad, and Scrooge turned before moving to get in with Della and Donald, “Now what are you all not going to do?”

“Get the mansion sucked into another dimension,” came the loud sigh.

“Or?”

“Break it,” came the crowd again.

“Good!” Scrooge said, finally getting, “Be good! And listen to Fenton now!”

“Yes, Uncle Scrooge!”

And with that the limo pulled away, leaving behind seven children, one mad scientist, and a person now questioning if agreeing to watch the group was actually a better deal than staying home and watching telenovelas with M’ma.

***

“Go fish!” Dewey smirked, as Huey groaned.

“Not again!” Huey shouted, “I could have sworn by now that you’d have an eight!”

Dewey laughed, “Just going to have to try a little harder!” 

He slowly slid his cards across his fingers. He thumbed through and then noticed, he did actually have an eight. Oops. Well. What Huey doesn’t know can’t hurt him. At least, too much.

“Anyway,” Dewey smiled, “Fenton’s turn!”

“Okay,” Fenton looked at his cards. Around Scrooge McDuck’s sitting room sat a variety of scenes. On one side of the room, Gosalyn and Webby were trying to do different stunts and tricks and getting ratings from Lena. Violet read nearby giving small smiles when she looked up and then went back to her book. Louie had set up on the couch with several cans of pep and a small set up of snacks for everyone, and found a streaming service that had all of “Ottoman Empire” on it. 

Dewey had agreed to play Go Fish with Huey and Boyd. Huey had glared at him until he agreed, so he did it. It’s not like he could really do anything else. Gos and Webby were really focused, so him joining in was probably a bad idea, and the other were just sitting, so at least here he would be doing something. 

Boyd then had begged Fenton, who immediately agreed, and Gyro, who was hesitant at first, but after being called “Father,” found himself to be compelled to join, if only to perform research on children’s activities to use with a growing android child, then with a quick glance at Fenton, he muttered a quick “among other things.”

“Alright Gy- I mean-”

“You may use my name,” Gyro said, then blushed, “Fenton.”

Dewey watched as Fenton blushed and lost hold of his cards for a second, before quickly grabbing a hold of the cards to the point that they were starting to bind in half. Dewey took a quick look at them and then looked back to his card. He looked up and Huey gave him a look. Dewey sighed and mouthed a small fine. Huey rolled his eyes and shook his head, giving short brief head nods in the direction Fenton and Gyro. Dewey then took a closer look.

The goofy grins. There. The eyes on each other and then the look away when they got caught. There. The slight inching closer together with every second. There. The ever growing completely red cheeks. Completely and utterly there.

“Do you- um- have an- ummm-”

“Yes?” Gyro raised an eye.

“A King?”

Gyro looked at his hand, and quickly grabbed the said card from his hand. He passed to Fenton, and as Fenton took the card, he slowly touched Gyro fingers with his own. Gyro’s face seemed to almost glow.

Dewey almost gagged. Really? Right here? Right now? He was not dealing with another matchmaking scheme. Last time, they’d gotten cornered by Beakly and Gosalyn spent that last half of it in tears. Not even to mention, he thought Huey and Gos were up to something with Lena and Webby. He’d seen them coming out of a couple of different closets and being forced together at dinners. Well, if Huey and Gosalyn team up maybe they could get something done on that front, he thought looking over to where Lena was making googly eyes at Webby.

Wait.

Team up?

Match make?

Possible craziness that won’t break the house, yet simultaneously will create an entire evening of entertainment for a bunch of preteens?

“Hey!” Dewey shouted, “I just realized, we need pizza!”

“We have-” Huey started, then Dewey elbowed him and gave him a look. He gave a nod over to Fenton and Gyro, with a much bigger emphasis. “Oh right! We need pizza!”

“Yes,” Dewey sounded out, “We need pizza!” He said it louder to get the attention of the room. Everyone kind of slowed down and started watching.

“But we order three large pizzas?” Fenton frowned, “I thought there were still a few-” Fenton and Gyro began to look over to the pizza. Dewey quickly looked around and saw a small foam bullet from their blasters. He threw it at Louie who was next to the pizza, who quickly moved his feet from the table where the pizza was, knocking it off the table onto the floor.

“No!” Louie cried, dropping to the floor, “Not the pizza!”

Fenton jumped up, “Okay! Okay!” He went to grab Gyro’s hand, but stopped short then ran out of the room, shouting, “More pizza is on the way!”

Gyro slowly rose up from the ground, and brushed off the vest, “He forgot Scrooge’s card.”

He then slowly walked out of the room after him.

The girls slowly walked around to the couch.

“What was that about, Dewey?” Webby asked.

“Yeah,” Gosalyn said, crashing on the couch next to Louie who was still mourning the fallen pizza, “You really sent them off in a hurry!”

“Did you guys see the way they were looking at each other?” Dewey asked.

“You mean the goo-goo eyes?” Lena said, “They make those all the time.”

“Well,” Violet said, “They only really make them in each other’s presence or when the other’s name is mentioned, though Dr. Gearloose is much more subtle about it.”

“Right,” Lena smiled, hip checking her.

“Anyway,” Dewey rolled his eyes, “I think I came up with something to do tonight. And-” this caught everyone’s attention, “the mansion will definitely not break, or get sucked into another dimension, if we just follow my plan.”


	2. The Scheme in Action

Fenton breathed a sigh of relief as he put the phone down. Two more pizzas ordered to replace the slices that split. Behind him he heard a sigh.

“You do know this was a distraction?” Gyro said.

Fenton gave a laugh, “Why would the kids try to distract us?”

Gyro raised an eyebrow, “Would you like the long list or the short?”

Fenton shook his head, “No, I’m sure that Dewey just wanted to try and make sure the kids had enough to eat.”

“Which is why he threw one of the blaster bullets at Louie as soon as we looked at the pizza?” They started to walk out of the room.

“I’m sure that was just a coincidence,” Fenton looked down, mouth twerked.

Gyro sighed, “You really do try to see the best in everyone, don’t you, Fenton?”

Fenton blushed, “I- Well- I mean-,” He looked to Gyro, “shouldn’t we all at least try? I believe there’s at least a little good in people.”

“You really think that?”

“I mean- yes,” Fenton said, “Don’t you?”

Gyro stopped and looked at him, “Considering the fact that at least half of my inventions have turned evil, my first boss decided to use my first creation as a weapon, and we deal with Mark Beaks on a daily basis, no.”

“But what about those inventions still had good in them!” Fenton shook his head, “Lil’ Bulb constantly shows that,” he thought then sprung forward, “and Boyd showed that he wasn’t a weapon and he still had his original programming, and so Akita couldn’t have been all bad if he didn’t completely destroy it,” he paused and scratch his chin, “and for Beaks… well…” he thought some more, “He does try to make some good things.”

Gyro stared, “You truly are the best of us, Fenton.”

They stood silent for a moment just staring at each other. They had moved closer to each other during this and the realization caused them to flush and look down for a few moments, then back up.

BANG!

The two jumped back and looked around. Fenton looked back at Gyro, “We have to get the kids!”

He took off running down the hall, Gyro following after, rolling his eyes with a slight blush on his cheeks.

***

“They are heading towards the living room,” Boyd said, going through the different feeds on the security footage. He and Huey stood outside of the mansion, next to the electrical box.

“Great!” Huey and Boyd heard Dewey through the comms, “Huey is up next.”

Huey looked to Boyd, “Time to take out the lights.”

***

Fenton ran into the sitting room. “Oh, thank goodness!”

The kids were there. Fenton did a quick head count and then realized, “Where are Huey and Boyd?”

The lights went out as Gyro got into the room, “Oh, great.”

***

“Lights are off. Time for some magic.”

***

Just as quickly as they turned off, candles lit quickly around the room and filled it with an eerie glow.

Fenton and Gyro jumped, quickly looking around the room to discover all the kids were gone now.

Fenton brought his hands to his face, “They’re gone! Scrooge is going to kill me!”

Gyro reached an arm around him and squeezed, “You’re going to be fine. They are most likely still in the house, based off how quickly lights went off and then the candles came.”

Fenton leaned in, taking comfort, “Okay. Everything is going to be okay. We just have to find who took them, where the kids went, and get them.”

“Well I think the first answer would have to be no one,” Gyro said, “The candles were lit by something blue, meaning Lena was probably the one who lit them.”

“Oh,” Fenton looked down.

“I- um,” Gyro paused, “They probably- thought a game would be fun.”

Fenton gave a small smile, “Decided on hide-and-seek?”

“Just means we have to look,” Gyro smiled.

They again found themselves staring at each other. Gyro’s eyes widened and he moved away giving a small cough into his arm.

“We should go!” Gyro said, “Try and see what clues we have outside the room.”

“Right,” Fenton looked down. “Right.”

***

“Okay,” Dewey said, “They are leaving the room. Gosalyn, Webby. Herd them up. Violet, do you have the room ready.”

“Everything is set up.”

“Louie, is it ready?”

“Yeah, yeah. Everything is set up. Why are you acting like this is an action movie?”

“...Shut up.”

***

Slowly, Fenton and Gyro walked out of the room. They slowly walked into the foyer, watching a candle magically lit their path, small blue flashes appearing every so often.

“They are really going all out for this,” Gyro muttered.

“It certainly adds an atmosphere,” Fenton chuckled.

“I suppose.” 

They looked around with no one around, the eerie feeling took over the entire mansion. So far they hadn’t seen the kids at all. Everything was completely silent, so the kids were probably not on the first level at least.

Shoom.

A single foam bullet hit Gyro in the middle of his forehead. Gyro and Fenton exchanged a quick look, when suddenly an array of foam bullets started raining down on them.

“Run!” Fenton yelled.

The two sprinted up the stairs of the mansion, bullets following quickly behind them. They ran through the halls, trying doors along the way that were all locked, trying to avoid the bullets. They tried to see who their assailants were, but the more they looked, the more bullets came.

They finally saw a door at the end of the hall that was open.

“Scrooge’s study!” Gyro said, “It’s open!”

The two ran as quick as they could, barely feeling the foam bullets, knowing they might soon be safe.

They rushed in and quickly shut the door behind them, few bullets coming in after them. They slide to the ground with a sigh of relief.

***

“Thanks for doing Fenton,” Gosalyn smiled, as the door slammed shut in front of them, “I can not get grounded again.”

“No problem!” Webby grinned, “It was great to work on my target practice. Granny said it needed some work last time we did some shooting!”

“Sweet!” Gosalyn said, then looked at the door, “What do you think Violet and Louie have set up in there?”

“Nothing too bad!” Webby said, then heard two terrified screams, “I hope.”

***

These kids are good, Gyro thought, as he screamed in terror. A small wooden puppet, that had a similar look to Louie came rolling in on a tricycle. It was dressed in a formal green tuxedo and looked demented.

“Want to play a game?” Louie’s voice came out of it. Gyro looked to the side and saw the voice came from a walkie talkie, “Budget issues.”

“Well then,” Gyro said, “No, we would not like to play a game.”

“It’s funny you think you have a choice,” Louie’s voice came again. “The door is locked and you have no key to get out. Only I do!” A maniacal laugh came out. “If you want the key, you have to play the game.”

“Okay,” Fenton gulped, “We’ll play.”

“Fenton!” Gyro yelled.

“I just want to get out of here,” he said, eyeing the puppet. He spoke to the puppet, “What’s the game?”

“Truth or TRUTH!” Louie spoke the last word ominous.

Fenton and Gyro tilted their heads. “Isn’t it truth or dare?” Gyro asked.

“...don’t question the puppet,” Louie said. “Anyway! The rules are simple. You two will sit in those two chairs in front of Uncle Scrooge’s desk,” they looked over to see two wooden chairs, with straps on the arms, “Go sit!” They looked at the puppet, “Now!” They looked at each other and quickly walked over and sat down. “Now, you will place your arms on the armrests.” They did so, only to find metal restraints sprout up over their wrists.

“What the!” Fenton shouted trying to squirm out.

“The next part is that you will notice the two sword dangling precariously over your heads.”

They looked up to indeed find the swords. Fenton screamed, “Louie!”

“You’ll be fine!” came Louie’s voice from the puppet, “All you have to do is tell the truth to the questions I ask, and the swords won’t move. Answer incorrectly and the sword will lower just a bit.”

“Are you trying to kill us?” Gyro shouted.

“No!” came Louie’s voice, “Just get you to admit some things.”

“Like what?” Fenton shouted.

“Well that brings us to our first question!” The Louie puppet cried. “Fenton, your first question is, What do you really think about the telenovelas your mom watches?”

“Umm,” Fenton glanced up, “I- umm-”

“Time is ticking!” Louie said, “and the sword is coming!”

“I love them! I think they are very entertaining and entrancing, but I would never tell M’ma!”

“Correct!” The Louie puppet drove over to Gyro, “Now Gyro, what do you think is your greatest invention?”

“GizmoDuck, of course!” Gyro shouted. The sword above Fenton’s head dropped a tad bit. “Wait! The sword-”

“Drops above your partner’s head,” the puppet chimed, “A little incentive to tell the truth. Did I not mention that?”

“No!” came the simultaneous shout.

“Oops! My bad!” the voice did not sound in the least bit apologetic. The sword continued to lower, slowly towards Fenton

“Why is it still going?” Gyro shouted.

“Because you have to answer the question correctly to stop it!”

“How can you tell I’m even lying?”

“Because the swords are enchanted!” Louie exclaimed. Gyro panicked as the sword continued its path.

“Fine!” Gyro shouted, “2-BO! B.O.Y.D! He’s my greatest creation!”

The sword stopped, “Excellent answer! Fenton! You’re up again!”

“I don’t think I like this game very much!”

“Too bad,” the puppet came to face him, “It’s time for some more honesty! Who is your favorite triplet?”

“Ummm…” Fenton paused, “You’re not going to be offended?”

“I know I’m Goldie’s favorite and that’s what counts,” Louie said.

“Huey.”

“Knew it!” Louie said, “Now back to Gyro! Favorite intern?”

“Lil’ Bulb. Does what I tell them, and I can create plenty more.”

“Great. Fenton. Favorite thing about being GizmoDuck?”

“Being able to do something to help people!”

“Looks like that is correct! Gyro!” The puppet turned, “Your favorite thing about GizmoDuck?”

“That it’s Fenton.”

Fenton turned, “Really?”

Gyro rolled his eyes, “Of course. Who else could it be?”

“Okay enough of that mush,” came Louie’s voice. “Fenton, favorite thing about Gyro?”

Fenton blushed, “His drive. The way he keeps pushing to make things better.”

Gyro blinked, “That’s...very kind.”

“Gyro,” called Louie, “Same question but about Fenton.”

Gyro looked away, “His way of seeing the world.”

Fenton looked down.

“Fenton,” Louie said, “Are you in love with Gyro Gearloose?”

The whisper was small, but clear, “Yes.”

“Gyro. Are you in love with Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera?”

Gyro was still in shock. Fenton...loved him. Impossible. That was just impossible. He couldn’t. He-

“Gyro,” Louie called again.

“Gyro, I know-”

“Yes, I love you,” Gyro kept his head down.

“You...love me?” Fenton’s voice was filled with such hope.

“More than anything,” Gyro looked down.

The cuffs came off. The puppet drove off and away and the door was now open. Yet, Gyro couldn’t leave his seat. For nothing other than the simple fact, that he was now being kissed by the love of his life.

***

Scrooge McDuck and company got out of the limo and stood in front of the mansion.

“Well,” Scrooge sighed, “That was a complete waste of time!”

“Uncle Scrooge!” Donald yelled, “What do you mean a complete waste of time?”

“I mean, Donald,” Scrooge said, going up to the doors of the mansion, “There was absolutely no food available to take home, there was no purpose in any of the things Beaks was saying, and the whole thing seemed to be about his latest selfie!”

“That is kind of a Beaks thing, Uncle Scrooge,” Della said, opening the door for the group.

“Besides,” Launchpad smiled, “there were other things to do.” He winked at Drake who blushed.

“Anyway,” Drake muttered, “We better get Gosalyn and the Sabrewings home!”

They walked through the foyer and into the sitting room, to find all the kids asleep on the floor, small grins, and several pizza boxes surrounding them. On the couch lay a sight that brought a smile to Scrooge’s face: Gyro and Fenton laying curled around each other on the couch.

“Well, Drake,” Scrooge said, “You should probably call the Sabrewings and let them know the girls will be spending the night here, and you and Launchpad can find a room yourself. We’ll let these lay-abouts stay where they are.”

He grabbed some throw blankets and put them over the children as the others left the room, to get ready for sleep. He paused by Dewey and smiled. He leaned down and ruffled his head.

“I knew you could do it, lad,” he smiled, “just needed a little push.” He got back up and walked out of the room, turning off the light behind them. “They’ve all got bright futures ahead of them if they keep pulling schemes like this.” He chuckled, “I wonder who’s next!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate myself cause I ended up with TWO more possible stories to add to this series, plus a couple of side stories! The next big one will be Gos and Vi! I promise! Just give me a few days (weeks, months, schemes) to scheme, and in the mean time I'll write some smaller pieces!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive!!! The fic exists!! I've been spending way too much time on tiktok and in a curious turn of events, I ended up on Ducktales tiktok and I love it. So, so much!!! It had definitely inspired a couple more ideas for this series, that I'm hoping will pan out soon.
> 
> ANYWHO!
> 
> Ready for a scheme of epic proportions? Stay tuned tomorrow!


End file.
